Dumbledore's Last Request
by sally.brown1234
Summary: Harry visits Dumbledore's painting and the headmaster has a last request. Deathly Hallows spoilers. Review!


A/N: Now I know that Harry probably becomes an Auror after Deathly Hallows, but I love this idea, and I love that Dumbledore's portrait signifies that he is never truly gone :)

Disclaimer: I could never write something as amazing as Deathly Hallows, but here's a good picture of what I can write.

* * *

Dumbledore's Last Request

Harry walked past a slightly deformed statue that distantly resembled a gargoyle, and crept quietly up the stairs to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the wooden door, which was miraculously undamaged.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door to find Professor McGonagall sitting at the large desk opposite him. A few of the old headmasters in their portraits sat up a little straighter when they saw who had entered the room.

It seemed as though Professor McGonagall had been carrying on a conversation with Professor Dumbledore's painting, which sat behind her desk.

"You wanted to see me Potter?" She asked gently.

Harry stared at Dumbledore's portrait, watching his old headmaster beam at him.

"I was wondering…well, actually…I think…I think I'd like to teach, Professor." He said finally, directing this comment to McGonagall, keeping his eyes on his old headmaster. "Defense Against the Dark Arts obviously. I just feel like there is so much I could teach them, not that it's all over." His gaze shifted to McGonagall. "I want to teach them the things I learned the hard way." He looked back at Dumbledore, speaking directly to the painting. "Hermione's interested too."

"Which subject? Charms, I assume." McGonagall inquired.

"She's brilliant professor. You should have seen some of the things she can do. I wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for her." Harry answered.

"I'm sure Professor Flitwick would love to have her." McGonagall said. There was a moment of silence, when finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Minerva, could you give me a moment with Harry?"

McGonagall nodded, standing and making her way to the door. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. A painting wanted to talk to him in private.

"I am so proud of you Harry." Dumbledore began when McGonagall closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my suspicions about the seventh horcrux, or about my knowledge of Professor Snape and Draco." He paused, a sad look crossing his features. "And I'm especially sorry that all ties to your parents are now gone."

Harry knew that he was referring to Lupin's death.

"He made me his son's godfather." Harry said quietly. "And I want to be the kind of godfather Sirius was to me."

"That's what Remus and Nymphadora would have wanted." Dumbledore replied.

"Why did they have to die? Why did so many people have to die?" Harry asked, sitting in the chair behind the desk, facing his old headmaster.

"With no sacrifice, there can be no victory." Dumbledore said softly. Harry knew he was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"They didn't deserve to die. None of them. And it's my fault that they're dead…"

"No Harry. It was Voldemort. His wickedness was the cause of their deaths. It was because of you that no more deaths came about. And they would not have wanted you to blame yourself for their deaths, Harry. They all understood what they were doing. They knew this wasn't some kind of game. They knew the risk."

"That doesn't mean they deserved death." Harry said.

"Of course not. But who can say who should live and who should die? It is the greatest offense a man can do when he thinks he is in control of others fates." Dumbledore said. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I believed you had to die. It was wrong. But I was afraid that you wouldn't understand what had to be done."

"I don't know how I did it. I just walked into the clearing, and there they all were. And I watched him point his wand at me, and I heard the curse, but I didn't feel anything. And then I was at King's Cross with you." Harry said.

"Death is a funny thing." Dumbledore responded. "Although, I don't believe yours was a true death. Well, obviously. You wouldn't be sitting here in front of me if it was. You'd probably be a painting, just like me," he chuckled.

"I'm not sure that I will ever understand what happened." Harry admitted.

"Good. There are some things that should remain a mystery." Dumbledore smiled. But his face soon became serious again. "Harry, I have one last request for you."

Harry sat up straighter in his chair.

"I want you to continue recruiting members for the Order, and keep current members up-to-date. You may have defeated Voldemort, Harry, but there is always evil in the world. We cannot be rid of it until we die, and sometimes, not even then."

"You want me to be head of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think it would be wiser to be on the lookout for possible dangers now, instead of waiting for it to find you. But I ask that it not consume you Harry. That is not a life I would wish for you to lead." He paused, sighing. Then, "Will you do this for me, Harry? I have asked you to do so many things, I don't deserve another request."

"Of course I'll do it, Professor!" Harry said, standing.

"And Harry, if you ever need anything, I'm here. I may not be as wise or, well, alive as my real self, but I am here. And there are others Harry. Don't live your life alone. Embrace your friendships, and keep a tight circle around you of ones you can trust." The headmaster smiled down at him. "You have proven that you are a great wizard, Harry Potter. I could not be more proud of you. Now, go, and discover the new and wondrous life that is waiting for you."

A/N: There it is. Deathly Hallows was amazing. I loved it. I miss Dumbledore though. He is the best :)


End file.
